1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism device and a display device, and more particularly, to a mechanism device with capability of guiding electronic devices with different sizes and with clamping stability and a display device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of touch panel industry, a tablet computer has been gradually implemented into people's daily life. A docking device is utilized for coupling the tablet computer to a display device, such that the display device is able to display a working interface on the tablet computer as the tablet computer is in use. However, since the conventional docking device adopts a connector to mate with another connector of the tablet computer, it leads to damage of the connector of the docking device and the connector of the tablet computer duo to improper alignment during the above-mentioned mating process.